Blueeyed Boy
by jansonpls
Summary: When relationships go wrong it's always the kids who suffer the most


Based about 30 years after 02, sorta AU with one of the less popular ships, but not a perfect relationship. See if you can figure out the couple!

I wrote this one time after just having a really quite s**tty day and coming back to my room to listen to my favourite Starsailor song, and remembering a really good fic I read with (vaguely) the same couple, in the (vaguely) same situation, and thinking, Actually, that works.

© Digimon to Toei

© Taj to me

© Brooklyn Bridge to the people of New York

© Alcoholic to Starsailor, ace Brit indie band

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Don't you know you've got your daddy's eyes?_

_Daddy was an alcoholic._

_But your mother kept it all inside,_

_Threw it all away._

I ran, ran, my arms waving madly in front of me so as not to run into anything. Tears flowed down my face unchecked, blinding, blurring tears. Have to get to him! In my head. Have to have to have to!

Reaching Brooklyn Bridge, finally, I slowed. I sobbed when I saw him, a huge choking frantic sob. _No!_ I ran again, ran ran ran to him, wiping futilely at my face, wipe away the streaming tears.

_I was looking for another you,_

_But I found another wall._

He heard me, heard my pounding feet on the black tarmac, paused, turned. He was sitting on the wall, right at the edge, looking at the fast-flowing river far below.

"Mom…" he whispered, his voice hoarse and low.

"Taj!" I screamed, threw my arms around him, hugged him, buried my face in his golden hair. "Taj, Taj," I sobbed, bursting into tears again.

_I was looking for another you, _

_When I looked round, you were gone._

"Don't, Mom, I-"

"Taj, why, why, don't do it! Stay here, stay, with me, please!"

"I- I have to, Mom. I can't stay, I can't live like this, you understand."

"I do, I do, I know it's hard, but Taj, don't! Don't, don't, I'll- I'll- Taj, I need you here with me, I love you, you know I do!"

"I love you too, Mom, but- but- I hate him. I really hate him and I can't live with him and-"

"I'll leave him! I-"

"MOM!" He was angry now, his azure eyes burning. Like a reflection of his dad. As if he realised at the same time as me, his expression swiftly softened. "Mom, you've promised that before, and you didn't, you never do, you never will!"

"I tried, Taj… I tried… But he, he didn't let me go, he-"

Taj pushed me away and stood up on the low wall, towering over me, tears flashing in his eyes too.

"That's why I gotta do it, Mom… I gotta get away from him…"

_Stay by my side,_

_And the pipe dream is yours now._

_Stand by my side,_

_And the cynics won't get in our way._

"No… No! I need you, Taj, without you I'm on my own! Against him… I'm weak, Taj, you're so much stronger than me! If you do this, I can't- I don't know if I'll be strong enough to stay… to live! Help me, Taj… help me help you, please, please, we'll get away, we'll escape. Somewhere, California, back to Tokyo, away from here, him, we'll stick together, the two of us! Please, please, don't! I love you, Taj! I love you!"

I broke down, sobbing uncontrollably, trying to read his mixed expression through my red-brown hair.

He looked away, up at the blue summer sky, over to the city, where **he** was, waiting for me – us – to return. He looked back at me and I saw a fleeting glance of innocence, pleading, of the little boy he used to be. Then it was gone leaving a hardened, determined look in his azure blue eyes, the strength inside him clearly visible.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry. I love you, Mom," he told me, conviction in his shaking voice. "But I just can't do it anymore, I'm just not as strong as you think I am. Goodbye, Mom…"

He turned, took a deep breath, and I cried out loudly, screamed.

"No!"

I made a grab for his legs, to pull him back, hold him to me, make it all OK, reiterate my promised with the same conviction as his last words. But I was too late.

Throwing myself at the world, leaning over, I saw him, saw him far below, the icy water pulling his now lifeless body into its murky depths.

"Taj…"

His words floated through my head, meandering aimlessly, not connecting with each other and meaning nothing, yet comforting me.

"I love you."

"I love you, Mom."

I cried and cried; at that moment, I loved and hated him, loved him, my son, my blue-eyed boy.

_Don't you know you've got your daddy's eyes?_

_Daddy was an alcoholic._

_But your mother kept it all inside,_

_Threw it all away._

_I was looking for another chance,_

_To see your blue-eyed problem._


End file.
